A Girl In Slytherin
by MerridewLover
Summary: Alyssa East,the nice one.Draco Malfoy,the evil one—well according to her.What happens when they're in the same House,in the same dormitory and one falls for the other?Then breaks the other's heart too? Full summary inside. Hiatus.
1. The Train

**Full Summary:**

Alyssa East is a girl with a kind heart, who despises all prejudice and treats everyone as an equal. She doesn't start to like you because of your surname and how popular you are, but instead on how nice you are. She hates Slytherin, and doesn't want anything to do with anyone in that House, and wants to be a Gryffindor like her proud uncle Sirius Black. She wants to follow in his footsteps and bring as much shame to her family's name as an eleven year old in Hogwarts possibly can. And she'd do just about anything to do it too. Except one little problem remains to stop her from doing _just_ that. And that problem's name is _Draco Malfoy_.

**Bold: Sorting Hat Talking**  
_Italics: Someone Thinking/emphasized word_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
The Train**

"Bye mum!" the girl with electric blue eyes and long, perfectly natural curled brunette hair yelled, turning away from her mum, watching the beautiful scarlet train. Her _first_ year at Hogwarts. She was so excited! She happily walked toward the train, her luggage behind her. She stopped in front of the train, waiting for her Muggle-born friend to arrive. She, of course, was a pureblood, but she had recently visited Muggle London and met this wonderful Muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger. She waited patiently, tapping her foot while humming. Soon, she saw a head of brown, bushy hair and brown eyes. She waved to her friend, who waved back, coming to hug her. They both boarded the train, and Hermione bumped into a boy with platinum blonde hair and stormy, blue-grey eyes. _He's pretty cute—_ the electric blue-eyed girl began to think, when her thoughts were shoved from her head as he opened his mouth, watching Hermione.

"Watch it, _Mudblood_!" he yelled to her friend. Hermione cringed, stepping back slightly, his words hurting her.

"Hey!" she yelled at him, and Hermione's eyes widened. She grabbed her arm, trying to calm her, but she was in full-blow mode already, and nothing could stop her. The boy glanced at her, then turned away, but not before clearly saying very offending terms to her.

"Filthy blood traitor, siding with Mudbloods."

In a rampage, she stormed after the boy. "Alyssa!" Hermione cried several times, but she ignored her and kept going. Finally, she reached him, and as he turned to face her, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He looked stunned for a moment—well, they _were_ eleven—but hid it quickly behind a smirk.

"You—" she began, her grip tightening on her wand even though she knew no spells. She was about to just stab him with it, and he flinched slightly, before someone grabbed her by the waist while their other free hand. She struggled to free herself while the boy with white blonde hair fled, and she cursed him mentally, watching until he disappeared. Then, she realized with a sudden jerk, that there was still someone holding her. She tried to wiggle herself out of their grasp, but couldn't. They still had the hand holding her wand hostage by grabbing her wrist, and the other arm was still wrapped around both her right arm and her torso. She was turned around and brought to a compartment, all the while not seeing the person holding her. She huffed and walked with them. Soon, when they entered a certain compartment, the hands disappeared, and Alyssa forgot all about the person when she saw her best friend's face.

"Hermione!" she said happily as the other girl frowned at her. Hermione pulled her into a big great hug, and held her there in a death grip. "Hermione!" she choked, trying to pry her arms away. Hermione let go, glaring at her with tears in her eyes as she looked at someone behind Alyssa.

"Thanks Fred," she said. Alyssa turned around, seeing a tall boy with freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks and with natural red hair. _So, _he_ was the one who held me back!_ Alyssa watched him and he watched back, amused. He sent her a smile as he turned back to Hermione. She didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh! Sorry," Hermione said, looking at Alyssa. "Fred, this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is Fred." She watched him, and he held out his hand to her.

"Fred Weasley, Miss. Nice to meet you," he said as she gripped his hand in hers, shaking it with a small smile.

"Alyssa East. Nice to meet you too, Fred." They let go, and each sat down. It had been an interesting ride, with Hermione talking to a boy named Neville or something like that. Fred—she had found out soon after meeting him—was talking to his identical twin, George Weasley. Soon enough, a boy that resembled Fred and George walked in, red hair and freckles covering his face as well as the twins.

"Fred, George, can I sit here—" he said, but stopped as he saw Hermione and Alyssa. His cheeks flamed red and he stuttered out his next words as Fred and George sniggered. "—H – hello. I'm Ron; Ron Weasley." Alyssa couldn't help but giggle at his cute British accent. They _all_ had one, of course, but it just suited _him_ so well. She also noticed that he kept sneaking glances at Hermione as she talked with Alyssa. Later, another boy, with very, _very_ untidy black hair and beautiful green eyes opened the door.

"May I sit here?" he asked, his face shy. Everyone froze—even Alyssa.

"Y – You're _Harry Potter_!" Ron whispered his name. Harry nodded, looking down. Alyssa got over her shock, and stood up. She knew what it felt like—thinking people only befriended you because of your surname or rubbish like that. She went to stand by him, and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him as though he were an old friend.

"Hello, I'm Alyssa East." She offered him her hand and she heard him sigh in relief. He smiled gratefully and shook her hand.

"Harry; Harry Potter."

Soon, everyone was engaged in conversation. She'd heard from her parents about James Potter, and that he was a no good blood traitor who caused a lot of trouble. But, she didn't see it that way. Yes, her parents tried to force her to become like that boy earlier, but she had refused to turn into a snobbish monster. She wanted to be like her uncle Sirius! Somewhere in her family tree, one of the Evans women married a Black, and so on went the chain of Evans's and Black's getting together, and her mom was a Black and her father was an Evans and so, her uncle was Sirius. Well, not direct, but she was still related. And, she'd heard many tales of James and Sirius, and she'd wanted to be like them. Oh, and Remus too. He often visited her at night when she was but a young lady. She listened to Harry, and she told him some stories of his parents.

"R – really?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" she replied happily. "Your father had wanted to mark that your Mum was _his_ territory, and when she went out with some bloke named Luca... well, let's just say that Luca had ended up in the Hospital Wing for about 2 weeks." She finished off with a loud laugh from all of them, as they had all stopped to listen. Harry seemed to hesitate before asking his question.

"How do you know so much about my parents?"

She smiled fondly of the memories of when her uncle and Remus and sometimes James would come to her house after graduating from Hogwarts and tell her of their adventures during school, and she'd gone to sleep with a warm smile on her face. The Marauders were the ones that protected her from her parents. "Sirius – your father's best friend – is my uncle. And, often, they used to come by and tell me stories of when they were in school. Of course," she continued, her and everyone but Harry's eyes pained "James only came when I was a year old, so I don't remember him much. Only my uncle and the rest of the Marauders."

It was quiet, and a couple minutes later, they were all standing in the Great Hall, waiting for their names to be called.

First out of her friends, was her. She wanted to be in Gryffindor like her uncle, and bestow shame on her whole family!

"East, Alyssa!" McGonagall yelled as everything went silent. All the Slytherins were just waiting for her to end up with them—they were going to be shocked, she hoped! She went up and sat down on the three-legged stool, and the Sorting Hat fell on her head, over her eyes ad everything was black.

**Oh, an East, I see.** A voice said in her mind. She blinked though she could see no one.

_Hello,_ she thought back to the voice.

**Well, well! A polite East is what I see here. Haven't had one of **_**those**_** in a while, now. How are you, young lass?**

_Fine, and you?_

**I'm the same as when your parents were here.**

_Um... Mister Sorting Hat?_

**Yes, lassie?**

_... How did you deal with my uncle?_ She asked nervously, eager to learn more about her uncle.

**And who, may I ask, is your uncle?**

_Sirius Black._

**Well, he was certainly fit for Gryffindor! He was also fit to be a Slytherin, yes, but he was very brave. I could just sense it. Gryffindor was the best place for him.**

Alyssa smiled, content with knowing the reason. Surely, the Sorting Hat would place her in Gryffindor, she was perfect for it! She wanted to follow in the steps of her uncle, and be another legend at Hogwarts, while still being able to keep up her grades. Oh, and dating some blokes along the way wouldn't be so bad. And joining Quidditch wouldn't be bad either, since Sirius had taught her some things about Beaters... Her thoughts were suddenly caught off as the Sorting Hat finally made his decision. She smiled, waiting to get up and make her way to the Gryffindors waiting at the table—

"SLYTHERIN!"

Her smile faded instantly. It was all quiet, when suddenly cheers erupted from the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall took the Hat off her head as she shakily got down from the stool and made her way to the table cheering. She forced a smile at everyone who patted her back. She quietly sat down, frowning. She looked up, to see the Headmaster watching her with a worried expression. She blinked a few times before sending him a weak, fake smile and fixed her gaze to watch the rest of the 1st years.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione made her way up to the Sorting Hat, and after a few minutes, was called down to her House. Even though she knew it was worthless to even try, Alyssa was chanting in her head for Hermione to end up with her, but sadly, it didn't work—she knew it wouldn't.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the rest of the friends she'd made ended up in Gryffindor, and she was frozen with fear the whole time. All she heard for her friends was:

"_GRYFFINDOR!' "GRYFFINDOR!" _and more _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

She hated it. She hated that she was _pure_blood! She hated her life more than ever, especially when she saw the jerk from the train that insulted her and her friend went up.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting hat called out, and everyone cheered, except her. She glared at him, and he glared back. His name, you ask? That's right, she never mentioned his name before. Just thinking it made her despise him more, since—even though her _family_ loved his—she hated his whole family.

_Draco Malfoy._

Yes, and she _despised _his whole family! It all clicked in her head at once.

She'd seen him before. He had been at the dinner parties. No wonder, though, he didn't seem to remember her, I mean there were millions of brunettes in the pureblood family gatherings—which included, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Notts, the Greengrasses, the Parkinsons, even more, and her own family, the Easts. Him and his father were the only ones who had platinum blonde hair, and that's why she remembered him. She didn't know _how_ she didn't recognize him on the train!

She ignored him all throughout the feast, even some other Slytherins, because she did _not_ want to be here.

Why did life suddenly begin to hate her so much?

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Heyy! New story, and _yes_ this time it's a Draco/OC (own character) story. :D I really want to finish my others before starting this, but it's buggin' me and I want to write everything down so I can hopefully finish this one, get it out of my hair—my delightfully, _beautiful_ brunette hair—and finish my other stories one – by – one. Here's a quick little update on my other stories:

_Who Is He? _: **Hold**  
_How To Annoy VD Characters_ : **Hold  
**_Potter and Black _: (OBVIOUSLY) **Hold**  
_Marriage? _: **Writers Block** (so, on **Hold** 'till people PM me some ideas!)  
_What If I Found You Instead?_ : **Hold** ('till I find the paper I wrote half of chapter 4 on)  
_Coming Back?_ : **Hold** ('till I have time to reread and think of an idea to write to get up to the part I want to lead up to)  
_The Outsider_ : **Hold **(more ideas, I'm out.)  
_Interviews_ : **What Character? **(you know, the idea is for you to give me the character you want me to write the interview for, okay? Gee.)

SO PEOPLE, _yes_, I need **your** help! PM me some ideas if you've read any of the stories above, please.

**Dedication**: My Asian sister, **Farah Salim** who does _not_ have an account, but reads my stories anyway. :D Luv ya! Oh, also, I didn't write it in _Marriage?_ but that story is dedicated to her too, since she loves the shipping of Draco and Hermione. But, for this story, I wanted to make it my own character who would be in Slytherin with Draco. :D So, hope you enjoyed, please review, 'cause when you do, you get faster updates, which means I can finish this and update my _other_ stories as well.

Also, sorry to the readers of _Forbidden Love_ (Sirius/OC) that it got deleted, the story was just getting too out of hand, and when I updated the last few chapters I was dead tired, so it started to tilt toward things I didn't want it to lead up to. I **might**consider redoing it, but that's a slight chance. If you **have** read _Forbidden Love_, and you liked it, tell me in a review while reviewing this story. If I get more than 4 or 5 reviews that I should restart _Forbidden Love_ then I will. But it has to go over 4 or 5 for me to restart it.

**Reviews** are **love**, and I _know_ that _you_ **love** _me_. :D


	2. Purebloods

**Full Summary:**

Alyssa East is a girl with a kind heart, who despises all prejudice and treats everyone as an equal. She doesn't start to like you because of your surname and how popular you are, but instead on how nice you are. She hates Slytherin, and doesn't want anything to do with anyone in that House, and wants to be a Gryffindor like her proud uncle Sirius Black. She wants to follow in his footsteps and bring as much shame to her family's name as an eleven year old in Hogwarts possibly can. And she'd do just about anything to do it too. Except one little problem remains to stop her from doing _just_ that. And that problem's name is _Draco Malfoy_.

_Italics: Someone Thinking/Emphasized Word_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_**Purebloods**_

Alyssa quickly made her way to the Common Room with the rest of the Slytherins, avoiding all the people she 'knew.' Green and Silver were decorating the walls and everything, and she longed to see Red and Gold. She didn't really know them—the Slytherins—though. She hurried inside when she reached it, not paying attention to what the password was, and sat down on the couch while everyone went up to the dormitories. She kept her curls hiding her face cleverly; making sure no one saw her. Once she thought everyone was gone, she relaxed a bit, when she heard a shrilly voice call her name.

"_ALYSSA_!" Alyssa groaned quietly.

_Pansy Parkinson_.

Sure, she was nice, but only when it came to people she knew. Alyssa was friends with the girl, and knew she was very sweet. People were intimidated by her because of her family name, so she tried to act that way to keep her family from—she hated to say this, but—_beating_ her. Alyssa, though, knew the _real_ Pansy Parkinson. The sweet, kind, nice girl that wouldn't think twice about saving you if you were falling off a cliff—unless, of course, you were Muggle-born.

"Hey, Pansy," Alyssa said, smiling slightly. The girl bounced up and down, her grin spreading from ear – to – ear. Alyssa tried, but failed, to try and act like her. Her friend. At least she knew _some_one in Slytherin. She almost—_almost_—frowned. "What are you so jumpy about?"

"Oh! Nothing really," she said, looking at the fire, her smile a very kind and loving one. "Just that I can't believe we ended up together! I really love that I'm with you, Alyssa." She looked at Alyssa, making Alyssa feel guilty about not wanting to be with her. Pansy could be so sweet, yet Alyssa didn't think of her at all when thinking about her family, or the Houses. She smiled a _real_ smile at Pansy as she looked back at the fire. It was quiet, and then the _Malfoy_ heir came down, grabbed something, then went back upstairs. Alyssa glared after his retreating back, and looked back at Pansy, who was watching her. She blinked a few times, when Pansy looked away.

"Do you..." Pansy began, her eyes trailing over to the boys' dormitory. "Do you _like_ Draco?" Alyssa coughed _very_ loudly.

"_Hell_ no!" she yelled. Pansy smiled again. "Why, do _you_?"

"Well, I was just making sure." She stood up, stretching. "If I made sure _you_ didn't like him, I was going to take my claim on him! So, now I know you don't feel that way about my Drakie—" Alyssa had to hold back her gag at his _nickname_. "—I feel that I can win him over without breaking my best friend's heart!" she finished off smiling ear – to – ear again, walking to the girls' dormitory stairs. Alyssa nodded, and muttered under her breath:

"Please, _do_."

The next morning, Alyssa woke up to the annoying sounds of the people around her.

"Wake-y wake-y, Alyssa!" she heard someone call. She groaned as she recognized the sound of Pansy's voice. She was then—literally—dropped to the floor with a loud _thump_. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Hurry up!" Pansy yelled, laughing, while Alyssa got up slowly. "We have classes! Oh, and we need to head down to breakfast." Alyssa nodded, her eyes still half-closed while she got dressed in her shirt, the longest skirt she could find, and then her robes. She wore silver socks that reached her mid-thigh and yawned heavily as she brushed through her crazy, long curls and waved her wand once at them to keep them from frizzing like a mountain n her head, keeping them nice and soft. She got up and yawned again as Pansy started to yap about her outfit. Soon, all the girls were headed toward the Great Hall, Pansy dragging Alyssa the whole way. They made it to the Slytherin table, the girls all hissing at the Gryffindor table—except Alyssa of course, who smiled and waved slightly at the Gryffindor's who seemed slightly taken aback at her kindness. Thankfully, none of the Slytherins noticed her little friendly gesture as she sat down and began to pile up her food.

"So, Draco," Alyssa stopped chewing to finally see who they were sat next to. She swallowed forcefully as she noticed that Pansy had dropped them down in front of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She smiled at Blaise—they weren't friends, but they weren't _enemies_—and completely ignored Draco. He did the same to her, and Blaise nodded at her and continued to eat. Alyssa yawned again, then finished her breakfast in a hurry, and stood up. They all looked up at her.

"Uh, Pansy," Alyssa said, grabbing her bag as she got off the bench of the table, "I'll meet you in class." Pansy pouted as she grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Oh, why?" she said, her eyes pleading. "Stay here with us, Alyssa." At the sound of her name, both boys looked up, their eyes bulging. She stared at them for a second, and when she looked back at Pansy, Blaise had spoken, causing her to look back at him.

"Alyssa?" he shouted, a smile creeping up to his face. "Alyssa _East_?" Alyssa nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yep, that's me."

"The one that used to come over to my house and we'd play in the mud together?" Blaise said, standing up. Alyssa smiled as she remembered that they _were_ best friends! She completely forgot that they used to always get yelled at by their parents for getting their clothes dirty, and they'd just do it again next time they saw each other.

"Blaise!" she yelled, throwing her hands up as Pansy and Draco watched them with curiosity. "Oh, I missed you!" Blaise laughed at her, then they made their way out of the Great Hall together, both of them laughing, leaving behind two of their friends. They shared their schedules; to find out they had all the same classes. She smiled, unaware of the person watching them with burning jealousy.

"So, Alyssa," Blaise started, slinging his arm around her shoulders—a friendly gesture.

"Yes, Blaise-y?" she cooed mockingly, trying—but failing—to suppress her giggles. He rolled his eyes playfully, swatting her cheek with the hand around her shoulders. "Ow! That _hurts_ you know!" she yelled at him, still giggling as he laughed with her. "You crazy, muscular eleven – year – old." He laughed at the last statement as they entered their class. They sat right next to each other for all their classes, Pansy sitting next to Draco the whole time. Their last class was Potions—with Professor Snape.

"Miss Parkinson!" he barked at Pansy as she immediately stopped working and looked up, frightened. All the Slytherins were breathing hard, the Gryffindors all trying to hold their laughter back.

"Y – Yes, Professor?" she shakily said.

"Detention," He stated simply, and before she could even reply, Snape said: "Class Dismissed. Oh, and Miss Parkinson," he continued as everyone packed up their stuff and began filing out of the classroom, "Next time, please refrain from flirting in my class." Even Alyssa had to admit it was funny for Snape to say that, but she was also angry, considering that Pansy was her friend. Her eyes flashed, but then she saw Hermione leaving.

"Hermione!" Alyssa yelled, leaving the Slytherins and walking to Hermione, who smiled at her. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's life without me?" Hermione laughed, and both made their way to dinner in the Great Hall, talking. But, Alyssa had to say, Hermione seemed less open with her, and seemed to want to get away from her. She frowned slightly as Hermione quickly left her to go sit down with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She frowned even deeper as she went to sit down in front of Blaise.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" he asked as he shoved food into his mouth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

"Your eating habits, Blaise," she joked and laughed as he pouted. He shook with silent laughter, an continued to shovel his food into his mouth and down to his bottomless stomach.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" he asked after swallowing. Alyssa looked over at Hermione, who was laughing and talking with her two new best friends. She then looked down at her pumpkin juice, and began to drink, trying to put off the answer to that question. Then, his hand brought the cup down from her lips and on to the table. She looked into his dark eyes and gulped down her juice, then sighed.

"I – it's the Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. The one sitting with The Boy Who Lived—Harry Potter." She grabbed her juice again and finished it. She quickly ate, and as Pansy strode in to the Great Hall, holding onto Draco Malfoy's arm like it was her life right there, she looked back at Blaise. "Don't tell her. Please, Blaise, don't." And with that, Alyssa took one look at Hermione who was having fun as if she didn't exist, she ran out of the Great Hall, tears in her eyes. She ignored how Pansy and Blaise yelled out her name, and continued to run. They screamed her name, over and over, worry in their voices, but she ran all the way to the Common Room, the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks, some hitting the floor. She cursed loudly as she realized she didn't know the password. She slid down to the floor outside of the Common Room, sobbing quietly. Why didn't Hermione want to be seen with her? She didn't even so much as _look_ at her when she ran out crying! This was what she had thought of their friendship then? She stopped abruptly as she heard someone coming. And by the sounds of it, it was Filch. Oh crap! If he found her, she'd definitely get a detention. She was panicking, when suddenly, she was pulled by her arm and against something roughly, in a dark place. _What—?_ She began to think, and she voiced her thoughts, too, but was cut off as something hit her lips, to shut her up.

She blinked, though she could see nothing at all. She tried to pull away, when there were suddenly hands against her back. One hand was pushing her against something—or some_one_—else and the other hand was grabbing the back of her neck and pushing so her lips wouldn't make a sound. And then, she was flipped over, and her back was to a wall, while she was still being kissed roughly. Then, she could hear Filch walk by, and the kissing became rougher, keeping her quiet, until Filch walked away—then it was just cold air all around her. She reached out, and her fingers brushed something. She tried to grab it, but it was gone. She took a shaky step forward, something that sounded like paper under her foot. She picked it up, opening the crumpled up paper as she stepped back up to the Portrait.

_Purebloods._

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Purebloods—?" she said, and then the portrait swung open, the Common Room in front of her. She made her way inside, and hurried up to go to sleep as she heard the other Slytherins coming as well. She changed into her pajamas, hopped into bed, and closed her eyes, thinking about that kiss. It was her first—_first_!—kiss and she didn't even know _who_ had taken it from her. Well, all she knew, was that it had to be someone who knew her, but didn't want _her_ to know who _they_ were. Oh, and one more thing—

They were a Slytherin, because that person knew the password.

_Hey_, she thought as she began to drift off to sleep, _at least now it's narrowed down to people I share a Common Room with!_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Sorry it's late! But, none – the – less, here's chapter 2! And chapter 3 will probably come by late tomorrow since I only got on the computer _now_ today. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!

**Reviews **are **love**, and I know _you_ **love** _me_.

:D


	3. First Year Comes To An End

**Full Summary:**

Alyssa East is a girl with a kind heart, who despises all prejudice and treats everyone as an equal. She doesn't start to like you because of your surname and how popular you are, but instead on how nice you are. She hates Slytherin, and doesn't want anything to do with anyone in that House, and wants to be a Gryffindor like her proud uncle Sirius Black. She wants to follow in his footsteps and bring as much shame to her family's name as an eleven year old in Hogwarts possibly can. And she'd do just about anything to do it too. Except one little problem remains to stop her from doing _just_ that. And that problem's name is _Draco Malfoy_.

_Italics: Someone Thinking/Emphasized Word_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
First Year Comes To An End**

_No,_ she thought blindly, _no! It hurts... it hurts!_ Pain. That's all she felt—pain. It was like something was burning her from the inside out, killing her slowly, and she wanted to just throw herself to a Hungarian Horntail to end her pain. Then—

"Alyssa!" she heard. Her eyes opened as she took big gasping breaths. She was in her bed, green and silver decorating the bed sheets and the walls. Pansy had her hands on her shoulders, eyeing her worriedly. Alyssa was looking around quickly, and her shoulders going up and down as she breathed. Her hair bounced around, the thin curls glossed, yet her head felt moist with sweat as she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked Pansy in a strange sounding voice. Even to herself she sounded weird—different. Pansy shrugged, her eyes still wide, her brows furrowed.

"I don't know, you were screaming. I didn't know what was going on, I woke up and you were yelling, crying—" Alyssa's hand shot up to her face—yes, indeed her face was wet, "—and when I got here you were crying in your sleep. I shook you, but you wouldn't wake up! I was so worried—oh, Alyssa!" and as Pansy spoke, her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Alyssa. Alyssa tried to remember what she was dreaming about, but couldn't. Oh, by the way, it was their last day of being first years! Alyssa had been having some dream all throughout the year, but had never actually _screamed_ in her sleep before.

If you're wondering—which you probably _are_—no, Alyssa had not found out who had kissed her that day. A couple weeks after that incident, she had started having the dreams. Everything was black around her, and she began to feel tortured with pain. At the moment, Alyssa put on her best smile—thinking about next year and how she would be able to finally play Quidditch! Oh, minor detail since she now despised him because he took away her best friend, but Harry Potter was an exception to play Quidditch his first year. Come on, though, just because he's _The Boy Who Lived_! That shouldn't make a difference to if he could play Quidditch before everyone! He should still be no exception to the rules. And Dumbledore's favorite student was—who? _Harry—bloody—James Potter_, that's who!

Alyssa patted Pansy's back, and they got dressed in their uniform. Oh, and she was starting—only _starting_—to become friends with Draco Malfoy. Her and Blaise got closer, Pansy stayed the same since they were already best friends, but Draco was starting to become a friend. Mostly 'cause Pansy hinted—more like _confessed_—that she liked Draco, and they ended up hanging out a lot because of her. Also, Blaise was best friends with Draco too, so that made them see each other more too. She didn't mind, though. Draco always seemed to be harsh and unapproachable on the outside, but when you got to know him, he was actually sweet, nice and funny.

They met the boys down in the Common Room, and Pansy directly clung to Draco's arm, who seemed to be very mad that every time she saw him she went to cling to him. But, he forced a smile, then turned his face away from her. She began talking with Blaise, and they all laughed at some jokes Draco and Blaise made. Soon, they were all sitting at the breakfast table, talking, when some second year whispered in Alyssa's ear something.

"What?" Alyssa yelled, her face shocked. Pansy nudged her with her shoulder.

"Alyssa, what is it? What'd that girl say to you?" she asked Alyssa, Blaise and Draco eyeing her curiously. Alyssa gulped—even though her parents were Death Eaters, she'd been afraid of Voldemort since she was but a little girl. Her throat was dry, but she knew that her friends here were all _in to_ the Dark Arts, so she forced her voice not too close up.

"Voldemort," she whispered, then a bit louder after clearing her throat. "He was here. He was _in_ the castle!" Pansy seemed to gape like a fish while Blaise and Draco shared looks. Alyssa was breathing hard, trying to calm herself. "Harry Potter beat him; he defeated Voldemort yesterday night!" Now all three of them had their eyes widened, and all four of the Slytherins looked over at the Gryffindor table—sure enough, Harry Potter was not there. They went to classes regularly, and by the end of the day, Harry was there.

Woo hoo, Gryffindor won everything—and she meant _every_thing when it came to points—because of Harry. Why, you ask? Well, Alyssa thought—and _knew_—it was because Dumbledore loved the _Golden Trio_—A.K.A. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

When it was time to head for the train, Hermione clearly avoided Alyssa, and Alyssa brushed past her, not even saying anything. She headed to sit together with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They had fun, and all departed to go their separate ways with their parents. Except for the Easts and Malfoys, who spent a couple minutes greeting one another.

"Oh! Narcissa, so good to see you," Alyssa's mother said, and hugged Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy shook hands with her father, who smiled and nodded. Draco and Alyssa both rolled their eyes as they waited for their parents to finish up things so they could go home. It had been a while until she last saw her home.

They said their goodbyes, and soon were at the East Mansion. Alyssa smiled as she stepped inside the house, and hurriedly went up the long stairs and down the corridor. The white walls at the end were a deep blue color, her door the light blue of the sky, and when she opened it, she dropped her bag, a big smile lighting her face. She turned in circles, taking in the room. It was all blue, with some silver—and she meant _silver_ not _grey_—lining in the room, at random parts, covering the walls in between the dark blue. The bedspread was a bright silver that danced in the lights, and she flung herself onto the bed. The cool surface of the dark blue covers over the silver sheets relaxing her, making her shiver slightly with a smile on her face.

She exhaled deeply, her eyes opening, her hair bouncing around as she danced in circles around her room, the sunlight pooling in from the open window. She laughed, beginning to dance as she circled the room, still wearing her uniform—without the robes, though—and her hair let loosely down to reach her mid-back, the curls glinting and glossy from the light—and naturally. She was breathing heavily by the time she stopped, but she was still smiling. She quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and then went to sleep.

The rest of the summer was spent owling her friends—Pansy and Blaise, not Draco though—and actually having—dare she say it—_fun_ hanging out with her parents.

Little did she know the troubles in store for her and her friends next year...

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Heyy! Sorry it's so short and lame. But I couldn't think of anything, and I couldn't come on the computer today 'till bout 11:30—now it's currently 11:49 hehe—and I had to write really quickly before sleeping. Hope you liked it, none – the – less. :D

**Reviews** are **love**, and I know _you_ **love** _me_.


	4. Signed Photos, Potter?

**Full Summary:**

Alyssa East is a girl with a kind heart, who despises all prejudice and treats everyone as an equal. She doesn't start to like you because of your surname and how popular you are, but instead on how nice you are. She hates Slytherin, and doesn't want anything to do with anyone in that House, and wants to be a Gryffindor like her proud uncle Sirius Black. She wants to follow in his footsteps and bring as much shame to her family's name as an eleven year old in Hogwarts possibly can. And she'd do just about anything to do it too. Except one little problem remains to stop her from doing _just_ that. And that problem's name is _Draco Malfoy_.

_Italics: Someone Thinking/Emphasized Word_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**_**Signed Photos**_**, Potter?**

Alyssa sighed as she got out of the car, her luggage in tow behind her as she walked alone to platform 9 ¾ alone. She had her curls pulled back into a high ponytail, shining light brown in the sun, her blue eyes darting around, looking for brown, brown and white. Soon, she caught sight of white—or platinum blonde, you could say—hair gelled back, and a smile broke into her face. He was alone, his parents nowhere to be seen, and he didn't see her yet. He had his back to her, and she set down her luggage when she was close to him, backed up a few steps, and then pounced on him. His upper body lunged forward with the sudden impact, and Alyssa knew that it probably took all his power to _not_ fall on his face. They _were_ only _twelve_—they weren't _that_ strong. Draco knew who it was without the need to look back at her face.

"Alyssa," he greeted, straightening up. Alyssa let out a squeak—_dang!_ She thought as she climbed higher on his back, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping to keep her from falling. _He sure is bloody _tall_ for a _TWELVE_ year old!_

"H – Hello, Draco!" she said, laughing nervously as he grabbed both hers and his luggage and began walking toward the train. Alyssa giggled as parents and students—first years by the looks of it—eyes widened at the sight of them. Soon, they boarded the train, and once in the compartment, Alyssa got off him. Draco shook his head at her, and she laughed, sitting down waiting for Pansy. She dug in her pockets, pulling out a small piece of parchment. _Purebloods._ She smiled, thinking about who it could've been. Oh, the horror of trying to figure it out! She looked over at Draco—who was diagonal from her, on the opposite seats, looking out the window—when something sticking out of his pocket caught her eye. She squinted, trying to see it better, when the compartment door slid open—very harshly, too—and in came Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Alyssa's head whipped to the side to greet them, trying to push out the image of whatever that was out of her mind.

Draco was watching the outside as the train began to move, not even pretending to listen to Pansy, and Blaise finally shut her up by bringing up Quidditch. Pansy wrinkled her nose in disinterest.

"Oh, I will watch Quidditch, but I _won't _be _playing_." She clung to Draco arm, and Alyssa could feel herself wanting to start talking about one of her interests.

"I want to try out for Chaser!" she said, clapping her hands together as she looked at Blaise, who smiled at her.

"I... won't be trying out. I'm more of a watcher." He flung his arm around the back of her seat, and she looked at Draco. He didn't even smile when he spoke.

"Seeker is what I'm going for."

Alyssa slyly smiled. "Oh, what's this, I see?" she said, causing everyone to look at her. "Seeker because Potter is a Seeker, too? Hm, I sense some male rivalry going on!" at this statement, Pansy giggled while Blaise smiled at Draco. Draco sighed impatiently, and stood up, leaving the compartment. Alyssa, Pansy and Blaise all frowned. Alyssa looked back at her two friends.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" she asked. Blaise shrugged, and so did Pansy.

The rest of the train ride was _pretty_ awkward. No one knew what to say since Draco had been in a really bad mood—and still was. Pansy didn't touch him, she was afraid he might yell at her; Blaise didn't look at him, afraid also, but the only thing Alyssa looked at was the little parchment sticking out of his pocket.

The Sorting was very boring, and about half of the kids went to Hufflepuff, some—not a lot—went to Ravenclaw, and half of the ones left went to Gryffindor while the remaining went to Slytherin. Alyssa smiled shortly, and then got a strange feeling—like something horrible was about to happen. It was thundering outside, and—don't get her wrong, she _loved_ to watch thunderstorms, but—it gave her the weirdest feeling she'd ever felt. Like something was... _moving_ along the inside of the castle walls, but—oh, who was she kidding! It was probably her stupid imagination talking. But, she still couldn't shake that feeling off. Then, all of a sudden—

"—_**STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—**_" Alyssa's eyes bulged, as did others' as the Great Hall became quiet for once.

"—_**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED—**_" At the mention of his name, Alyssa finally noticed Potter sitting next to Ron Weasley—who was experiencing the Howler currently yelling—and he was trying to hide his face. Weasley was already sunk low in his seat, only his forehead showing.

"—_**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.**_" The Howler finally calmed down, bursting into flames and ashes. A couple laughs were heard, and then the Great Hall erupted with chatter once again. For Pansy, Alyssa and Blaise, though, it was a quiet feast and a very awkward one at that. Why, you ask. Oh, simple—Draco was still in a bad mood.

Later, after lunch, Alyssa was walking down the yard with Draco—and his _gooneys_ Crabbe and Goyle. She was quiet, he was quiet, and the two dafts were laughing and joking about something stupid. She didn't know why she had to come along—he had got up, motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to come, and then he looked at her and mumbled: "You too," and they then left Blaise and Pansy and left. She looked up for a moment, her hair loose around her shoulders, watching the sky. People were all walking around the fields and sitting—some couples here and there. Then, she heard Draco say to someone:

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Alyssa quickly pushed her way through Crabbe and Goyle—who she glared at when they wouldn't budge, making them flinch, finally making way for her. Draco then proceeded to yell out, "Everyone line up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!" A big crowd appeared, and Alyssa grabbed onto Draco's arm to keep herself by him in case something happened. He didn't even look at her—just at Potter.

"No, I'm not," Potter said, his anger growing, his hands clenching into fists as he spoke. "Shut up, Malfoy." Alyssa blinked a few times.

"You're just jealous," a voice said. Alyssa finally noticed the small little boy standing by Potter, facing the crowd. His whole body seemed as thick as Crabbe's neck. She blinked—was he the one who started this whole thing? Then, in an instant, his words sank in. _Oh no, _she thought as she remembered him saying the word jealous. _Draco's not gonna take this so—_ Her thoughts were cut off as Draco yelled out his reply.

"_Jealous?_" he yelled, shocked. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think that getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Alyssa clutched Draco's arm tightly, looking at his face—he still refused to look at her.

"Draco," she whispered. "Stop." It didn't help that Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly. She wanted to yell at them, but she knew not to leave Draco alone right now—he might do something he'd regret later.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Weasley angrily. She didn't notice him before either! She could feel the anger as if it was just _rolling_ off of Draco. She clutched at his arm tighter, trying to pull him back a bit—and failed miserably.

"Be careful, Weasley," he sneered at Ronald. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." Then, he made his voice very shrilly and high-pitched, trying to make an impression of Weasley's Mum. "_'If you put another toe out of line'_—" Alyssa tugged at his arm, trying to shut him up—even if some fifth year Slytherins were laughing from nearby.

"Draco, that's enough!" she whisper – yelled at him. He ignored her, continuing with what he was saying.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," he smirked at them. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house—"he stopped abruptly when both Alyssa yanked his arm down, her arms wrapped around his whole arm, and Weasley pulled out his wand—which he had seemed to have snapped in half. Then, she froze—Gilderoy Lockhart was very close to them. Soon, he was right by them, and Draco began pulling her back behind the crowd, and she didn't hear any of his words—for she was _very_ angry at Draco at the moment. She saw Draco smirk before they both walked back into the castle—having lost Crabbe and Goyle in the crowd.

"Draco," she began, her anger rising as he led her silently toward their Common Room. She huffed as he wouldn't even reply to her, and she grabbed his arm—unaware of the danger in doing so. As soon as she pulled on his arm with her tiny fingers, she got angrier. "_Draco!_" she screamed as she pulled on his arm. She didn't see the spark of annoyance in his eyes before he suddenly stopped.

"Shut up!" he yelled—louder than her—and had her pinned against the stony wall of the corridor—all in mere seconds. She was breathing heavily, her eyes as wide as saucers and her hands by her sides, still and frozen, as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His arms were blocking her from both sides, his hands on the stony wall right next to her head, on each side. She watched him, regretting what she had done. They stood there like that for a few minutes, the silence very awkward—but Alyssa didn't know what to say that wouldn't get him mad, so she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to anger him at the moment. Her heart was beating hard and slow—she was sure people miles away could hear it. Then, Draco just pushed off of the wall, turning around. Alyssa stayed leaning on the wall, watching his back.

"Just – just come on. I have to go anyway—you _can_ get to the Common Room without any trouble, right?" he finally said. At the last sentence, she swallowed, trying to answer him, but nothing came out. He sighed, and looked back at her, waiting for a reply. Since she was too frightened to talk, she just nodded, still shaking slightly with fear. She got off the wall, but when she passed him, he grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. He pulled her in for a big, tight hug immediately when she turned to face him. She stood here, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Sure, she'd hugged him before, but this one seemed... different.

"I'm sorry for what I just did," he whispered in her ear, making her involuntarily shiver as he let go and began walking away from her. She quickly made her way to the Common Room, where Blaise and Pansy were talking by the fire—well, arguing was more fitting to their situation. They stopped bickering to look and smile at her, but Pansy couldn't help but ruin the moment.

"Where's my Drakie? You guys both left together, but he's not with you now—oh, Alyssa!" Pansy cried, putting her hands on her head. "You didn't _murder_ him or anything, did you?" she yelled. Alyssa smiled, then sat down next to her two friends while Blaise laughed at Pansy's remark.

"Yes Pansy, because I am someone who kills one of my friends just because I feel like it and need to be put in Azkaban." Pansy elbowed her while smiling after noticing Alyssa's heavy sarcasm. They all talked for a while, before Blaise announced:

"Uh, Draco's on the Quidditch team, they're gonna practice today."

Alyssa frowned. "Yes, but I thought the Gryffindors had the field today?"

"They _did_." Blaise muttered before smiling at them and saying louder: "But Snape gave them permission to use it today since Draco just joined the team. Damn those guys are _huge_ though. Don't go messin' around and annoyin' 'em, 'Kay Alyssa?" He ran up the stairs before he could get fit by Alyssa's flying pillow. Pansy walked up the stairs, mumbling something about her being too tired from Blaise's presence that she needed her beauty sleep before she could see her _Drakie_.

So, Alyssa went on her own to go watch him practice—not knowing who she'd see there at the fields, watching _their_ friend.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Hey guys! Sorry didn't update yesterday, I had no time 'cause _SOMEBODY_(cough, Bryana, cough *or you could call her **DawnOfRenalice***) came over to my house, therefore distracting me from finishing the chapter.

Oh, Christina, could ya hand me your homework for me to borrow during Advisory, _please_? The Algebra homework! :D thanks buddy.

**Reviews** are **love**, and I know _you_ **love** _me_.


End file.
